


Echoes

by amuk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Loneliness, Loss, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are echoes of time and space, of memories buried too deep to be retrieved. She hates the beach for reminding her of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Set between I and II, or maybe just early II. Her slight 'amnesia' has been modified a bit, since I'm not sure how deep it goes with her memories...>.>
> 
> Day/Theme: Aug. 26 // the call of sea, stars, and sky

The sand is warm against her toes, her feet sinking with every step. As she moves forward, she wobbles with her movements, teetering to each side. Glancing up, Kairi shades her eyes against the sun, the faint clouds in the distance too bright for her to stare at. A seagull or two glide, their shadows entwining on the sand.

_Let's go swimming._

 

It starts again, the reason she doesn't like to visit this beach. Sometimes, when she's alone and the world is silent, she can hear _them_. A boy, two boys--one known, one unknown.

 

Their voices float out of seashells, out of half-forgotten memories.

 

One boy--and she knows him, she should know him, her heart knows him too well but none of this makes sense. One boy calls excitedly, dragging her into the water, to strange places and dangerous tides.

 

And the other? She thinks she knows him even less. There is some reason he isn't here, safe and sound. The reason the other boy isn't as well.

 

She can't remember. She can't figure it out. All she knows is that Riku is calm and comforting and all she has left.

 

(--of those days, spent collecting driftwood and dreams and bubbles of laughter.)

_Stop lazing around, already_.

 

They console her, just a little, these disembodied voices. She can almost picture them, silver hair glinting in the sun, a smile that can cover the sky, two swords clashing against each other. A pile of papau fruit sits beside her and she is carefully piecing together her lucky charm.

 

She looks up, to see the boys, to memorize their faces once more--

 

"Kairi, hurry up!" Selphie calls.

 

\--and the illusion pops, disappearing, her two boys swept off this island of misplaced memories.

 

She hates coming here because of that.

_They_ leave together, just as they came.

 

And she is still alone.


End file.
